The present invention relates to a cooling arrangement, fluid collector for a cooling arrangement, and to a method of producing a fluid collector.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A cooling arrangement can find application for maintaining battery assemblies in a battery box, for example for a motor vehicle, at moderate temperature to attain optimum operativeness. During operation, heat must be dissipated to prevent overheating and ensure operativeness. It is known to use heat exchanging systems in order to control the temperature of a battery assembly in a battery box. Oftentimes, this involves the use of a fluid which is conducted through an arrangement of cooling channels on or in the battery box and dissipates heat generated in the battery box. Supply of fluid is realized via fluid collectors by which the fluid is distributed via individual channels and united again when leaving the channels. The connection of the cooling channels with the fluid collector poses particular challenges because of the need for a fluidtight and gastight connection and, at the same time, the demand for a simple assembly of the cooling arrangement. In addition, weight and cost-effective production of a cooling arrangement are factors to be considered.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address these problems and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.